Fate Works in Funny Ways
by Ex-Shark-Virtue-005
Summary: Sodia is sent to Hypionia and comes across a severely injured Yuri Lowell. She then does what she needs to in order to save his life. Post-game so spoilers are present.


Konnichiwa minna-san! I got bored one day after watching that one cut scene that everyone seems to _love_ so much and I wrote this fic. This fic takes place about a year after the game so there are spoilers. As of now there are no real shippings in this fic. Aside from that I have nothing more to say about this fic. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Vesperia or the characters, they belong to Bandai Namco. I'm just borrowing them for a while.

Happy Reading!

* * *

><p>Chapter One: This Wasn't What I Expected<p>

It all started with orders from the Captain. He had ordered me to Hypionia to investigate some odd activity on the western coast. I had been carrying out other orders when I was told to report to Hypionia as soon as I could. So I headed off right away.

Honestly nothing could have prepared me for what I saw when I got there. There must have been dozens of monster corpses lay strewn across the field. I knew that only two groups were capable of such carnage, the Hunting Blades and Brave Vesperia. And my guess was that the latter had been responsible. I surveyed the area for any sign of the guild but I didn't immediately find any. It wasn't until a familiar cry of pain both put me on guard and alerted me that someone else was there with me.

What I saw when I turned towards the sound shocked me more than the carnage. A severely battered Yuri Lowell was attempting to kill a Nuggethopper, one of the monster's poison-laced claws was stuck deep in his side. I honestly don't know how the guy was still standing, never mind swinging a sword around. Not wasting any time I unsheathed my blade and rushed to aid Lowell.

"You…!" He mumbled as I cut the claw as short as I could without cutting Lowell. Trying to remove the claw would probably kill him.

"Get back!" I ordered him as he stumbled away from the now angered monster.

"But…" He gasped as he fell to the ground.

"Now is not the time to let your stubborn pride get in the way!" I screamed at him hoping that maybe it would get though his rather thick head, "Honestly Lowell, you're lucky you're not dead!"

"It'll take…more than this…to kill me," Lowell retorted his voice strained with pain, "You…should know this…by now."

I was seething with rage when I killed the Nuggethopper. I cursed my luck for running into Lowell but perhaps it was karma getting back at me, "Shut up!" I growled as I dropped to my knees to aid him.

"I'm…Alright," He panted as he attempted to stand but fell back to the ground doubled over in pain.

"You most certainly are not!" I yelled as I got him to lie down on the ground. I started fumbling with my bag to get him some medicine, "Where's the rest of your guild?"

"Busy with other jobs…" Lowell responded, "They were here…but I told them that…I would be alright finishing up here…That thing caught me…by surprise." He shut his eyes and coughed spraying small droplets of blood on to his face.

I quickly checked the location of the wound but found that it had not hit any vital points. But where was the blood coming from? Did he have some other internal injury? It wasn't until Lowell nearly vomited on me that I realized that his major wound _was_ the cause of the blood. I had I feeling I knew what was wrong with him. There was just one thing I needed to check first. I quickly placed my lips to his forehead to check his temperature. With the condition he was in, I didn't have the time to take my gloves off first. My hunch was right, Lowell was burning up. He was poisoned, and badly poisoned at that.

"I didn't know…you had those…sort of feelings for me…" Lowell smirked, "I'm touched…"

I nearly smacked him as I felt my face grow warm, "Don't be ridiculous I was checking for poison," I snapped as I dug a poison bottle out of my bag, "How are you still conscious anyway?" It wouldn't be enough with the claw still in his side but it would slow the spread of the poison until I could get him to a doctor.

"Because…" Lowell mumbled still smirking. I swear he was going to die with that dammed smirk on his face, "I like pissing you off…"

I removed the plug from the poison bottle and propped Lowell up enough so I wouldn't hurt him more but so that he could ingest the poison bottle, "Drink this," I said as I handed it to him, "It won't be enough with the claw in your side but it will help a little bit."

"Thanks…" Yuri muttered before he drank the contents of the bottle, "So uh…what are you doing here…helping me?"

"Captain Flynn told me to."

"Yeah…I'm not buying that."

"It's the truth."

"Flynn had no idea…that I would be here," Lowell said. His endurance really astounds me, "Oh…I know why…you want to…make up for the time…you tried to…kill me…"

"D-Don't be ridiculous!" I stammered too quickly after he said it. He was going to see right through me

"Heh," Lowell scoffed weakly, "It's true…and you know it…"

"Where are you supposed to meet up with the rest of your guild?"

"Aurnion," Lowell muttered, "In two hours…"

"In your condition, you'll never make it," I said, "And I'm sure as hell not going to carry you all the way there."

"You're just gonna…leave me here…?" Lowell mumbled, "How cold…"

"I'm not going to leave you here," I said, "I'm going to bring you to Nordipolica so you can get treated for your wounds. I'll send someone to Aurnion to explain what happened."

"Alright," Yuri groaned as he somehow managed to sit up. Just what the hell is up with this guy? Seriously! Most people would be on the verge of death in his condition. And Lowell is acting like nothing's wrong! "What's up?"

"Aren't you in pain?" I asked, "You're severely injured!"

"I ate a special gummy," Lowell said, "It kinda numbed everything."

I'm going to kill him! I really am! "Can you make it?" I asked as I pointed to the ship, "It's not far?"

"Probably not…"

"You had better not be lying," I growled.

"The meds…are wearing off…" Lowell mumbled, "Everything's…getting kinda fuzzy…"

"Alright fine," I said, "You owe me."

"And you…tried to kill me…"

DAMN HIM! Damn him straight to hell! I carefully lifted him from the ground and he winced.

"Careful there…" He gasped, "That hurts…"

"Shut up!" I snapped. Dammit he was annoying me. "I'm being as gentle as I can. So shut up and sleep or something."

"As…you…wish…"

At first I thought that he was going to willingly listen to me. But then his head lolled back awkwardly and his body went completely limp, "Nice try Lowell," I growled, "Come on, you're not being funny at all." However when he failed to respond back and his breathing grew labored I started to panic, "Dammit Lowell! YURI LOWELL!" Whatever had been keeping him going had obviously worn off and now he was in trouble, "I swear to god Lowell, if you die…I will NEVER forgive you!"

I rushed back to my ship and before anyone could say or do anything I started barking orders, "You two," I called, "Head to Aurnion on foot. Let the member of Brave Vesperia that shows up there that I've taken Lowell to Nordipolica for medical treatment!"

"Ma'am!"

"You send for our field medic now! Tell him to head to my quarters and that it's an emergency! Set course to Nordipolica at full speed! We have a life or death situation on our hands!"

"Roger!"

I rushed to my quarters with Lowell. There had once been a time when seeing Lowell like this would have made my day. But I was seriously worried about him. He had gone from joking around to comatose in a matter of seconds. I would have to act fast if I wanted him to live. I placed him on the bed. I didn't care about the blood, clean sheets weren't nearly as important as saving Lowell's life.

"Lieutenant," The medic called as he entered the room, "What on earth happened here? Who is this person?"

"That's of no importance now!" I exclaimed, "He's badly poisoned and the origin is the claw in his side. I just want you to do enough so that he lives until we can get him to a doctor!"

"Alright," Our healer responded as he stated examining Lowell, "Have you used any kind of medicine on him at all?"

"He said he ate a special gummy and I used a poison bottle on him," I responded.

The medic nodded and sent a low power mana-based healing arte at Lowell's abdomen, "This kid is a lot tougher than he looks," He said, "Despite the injury his vitals are strong. I'm going to use a Panacea bottle on him to slow the poison further. But by giving him the poison bottle it's safe to assume that you saved his life Lieutenant. Leaving the claw in his side was a good decision as well. The wound would have bled much faster than you or I could have stopped it."

"Is he going to be alright?"

"He is going to be fine Lieutenant. Now may I ask who this person is?"

"Yuri Lowell."

"Yuri Lowell?" Our healer asked, "As in the Commandant's best friend, Yuri Lowell?"

"Yes."

"So then he's the one who survived the fall from Zaude, am I correct?"

"You are…"

"In that case he should be fine," Our healer said, "He will definitely make it until we get to Nordipolica."

"Thank you…"

* * *

><p>When we reached Nordipolica I wasted no time barking out orders again. "Take the ship out to Aurnion and then to the Capital!" I shouted, "Tell the Commandant what happened and then try to find Princess Estellise!"<p>

"Understood!"

"I will be remaining here," I yelled, "In my absence Rioux will be in charge!"

"Ma'am!"

"Kennedy!" I called at our fastest Knight, "Run ahead and find a man by the name of Natz. Tell him what happened and have him send for his best doctor!"

"Yes ma'am!"

I then returned to my quarters and walked up to the bed, "You will be accompanying me," I said, "They might need to know what treatment you've provided."

"Alright," He said, "Do you need help carrying him Lieutenant?"

"I'll be fine," I said, "He's a lot lighter than he looks."

When we entered the Coliseum we were greeted by Natz and several other men, "Come with us Lieutenant," He said, "Our healers have dealt with these kinds of injuries before. After all Master Lowell has done for us, we're not going to let him die."

Once we got to the Coliseum's infirmary the healers wasted no time treating Lowell. In a matter of minutes they had removed the claw and sealed the wound.

"It's going to take a few days for him to fully recover," The head doctor said, "If you had gotten him here about an hour or so later, it would have been much more difficult to treat him. However he is stable and he should regain consciousness within the next few hours. We're going to suggest that he remains here to rest for a few days. It's going to take a few days to rid his body of the poison."

"You're going to have to take that up with him," I responded, "He isn't a member of my squadron."

"Alright," The doctor said, "We're all set so you can see him now."

"Thank you doctor."

The man led me to the room where Lowell was resting and when it was just the two of us I turned to him, "You really have a knack for keeping us on our toes, don't you?"

I almost half expected some sort of witty response from Lowell but he was unconsciousness. And unless he was a master at sleep-talking the way he was a master at being pain in the ass, he wasn't going to respond back. He looks almost peaceful really, and it's just not right. Utter chaos and disorder seemed to follow Lowell around like an obedient pet. So having peace and quiet accompanying Lowell instead was just unsettling.

His abdomen was tightly bandaged however I could see a deep scar peeking out from under the bandages. And I knew exactly what it was from. That was the souvenir he had been left with after I tried to kill him about a year ago. I knew why I had gone to such lengths to save him today. I was just trying to make amends for what I had done.

* * *

><p>After a good two hours or so of the deafening silence I thought I was going to go insane. I wanted Lowell to return to his normal loud and obnoxious self. I wanted nothing more right now than to hear his snide voice again.<p>

"Sodia!"

"C-Captain!" I exclaimed as I turned towards the door, "What are you doing here? I thought you had a big meeting with Master Ioder today."

"When we learned of what happened, Master Ioder postponed our meeting," Flynn said as he turned to Yuri, "How is he doing?"

"I was told he's going to make a full recovery in a few days' time," I said.

"Thanks you your quick thinking," Captain Flynn said, "Several of my men have explained what happened. I need to thank you Sodia."

"I owe him," I said softly, "That time…about a year ago when Lowell went missing I had-"

"YURI!"

Flynn and I looked towards the door and Lady Estellise stood there slightly out of breath as if she had run here.

"Lady Estellise!"

"When I heard that Yuri had been badly injured I panicked," She exclaimed, "Is he alright? Should I heal him? I'm going to go ask the head doctor if I can heal him!"

"What were you going to say Lieutenant?" Flynn asked me.

I sighed, "That time when Lowell went missing at Zaude…it was my fault."

"What?" Flynn gasped.

"I stabbed Lowell at Zaude…" I muttered, "Causing him to fall…"

"Sodia…" I could see the hurt in the Captain's eyes. This was one of the reasons why I hadn't told him sooner. I knew it would hurt him.

"I regret my actions," I said, "However I am not going to lie to you. I was angry with him and…I acted in a way I should not have. I didn't think someone like him had any place at your side. I...no longer think that way..."

The Captain sighed. I could tell he was trying to digest what I had just told him. "Thank you for telling me the truth," He said, "I now know why you acted the way you did that time. I'm not going to punish you right now. I'm going to discuss things with Yuri once he's well again and I'll make my decision after that."

"Thank you Captain," I said, "And I'm sorry for my actions and for not telling you sooner…but I couldn't bring myself to do so…"

"The head doctor said I could heal him," Estellise said as she rushed back into the room, "But he still has to stay here for a few days more days to recover his strength."

"Alright," Flynn said throwing me the "we'll talk later" look, "Thank you lady Estellise."

I watched the princess activate her healing artes. I almost wanted to curse her timing. I had finally worked up the courage to tell Flynn of what I had done that time and she interrupted. Once the golden glow faded from the princess Lowell stirred and I sighed in relief.

"Ugh…" He moaned, "Man...the hell…did I get hit with…"

"Yuri!" Estellise cried as she threw her arms around Lowell rather unprincess-like, "You're alright!"

"'Course I am…" He muttered gasping in pain a bit. He looked up at me and smirked, "Thanks to Sodia…Now…could you get off of me…that hurts…"

"I'm sorry," She said, "Should I use another healing arte?"

"Nah…" Yuri responded, "I just need some rest."

"I'll leave you two alone now…" I mumbled as I ran out of the room, "Excuse me."

"Hey! Wait a sec!" Yuri called as I left.

"Yuri!" I heard Lady Estellise call, "You shouldn't be doing that! Yuri…!"

* * *

><p>I sighed as I stood on one of the outdoor balconies of the Coliseum. I know I had just saved his life, but I couldn't bring myself to face Lowell. I was being stupid really. But it was the way Lowell acted that drove me absolutely crazy. That damned smirk of his made my skin crawl!<p>

"So that's…where you're hiding…"

I froze. What the hell was Lowell doing out of bed?

"Oi…earth to Sodia…"

"What are you doing out of bed?" I asked as I turned to him. Lowell looked absolutely awful. He was incredibly pale and just about ashen, he was breathing extremely hard, his face was slick with sweat and he was clutching the wall for support.

"You ran out…so fast," He gasped as he took a few shaky steps towards me, "I figured…something was wrong…"

"Nothing's wrong," I snapped, "You shouldn't be up and about yet."

"Eeyeah…" Lowell said, "I don't believe you."

I was about to yell at him again when he stumbled forward into me. Now he wasn't heavy by any means but the awkward way he stumbled into me knocked both of us over. "Lowell!"

"Sorry, sorry…" he laughed weakly, "My legs…are still kinda numb…"

"Which is why you should be in bed!" I snapped as I helped Lowell right himself, "If you wanted to talk to me so badly you could have asked Lady Estellise to leave!"

"Yeah well," Lowell said, "You ran out just after I woke up…I didn't have much of a chance."

"So what did you want to talk to me about," I said, "I don't really see much of a need to discuss what happened."

"You were worried about me," Lowell said.

"I wasn't worried about you!"

"You're a terrible liar," Lowell said, "Just like Flynn. You're extremely loud you know that? You could give Leblanc a run for his money that's for sure. I'm pretty sure you would be able to just about wake the dead with that voice of yours. I think I heard you say…what was it again… oh yeah "I swear to god Lowell, you die and I will never forgive you." You…sounded pretty desperate when you were yellin' orders at your men too…"

Just what the hell is he? Was he seriously able to hear me while he was unconscious? "I never said that!"

"Liar!"

Dammit he was a little too good at seeing through people. "And if I did?"

"You _were_ worried about me dammit!" He exclaimed as loud as his exhaustion strained voice would allow him to, "Flynn's wearing off on you. Either that or you still can't get over the fact that you tried to kill me."

He did it again! That incident had been weighing on me since I watched Lowell stumble off the top of Zaude, severely injured and bleeding profusely.

"I know I'm right," Lowell said smirking a bit, "I can see it on your face…" He sighed, "We're a lot alike…"

"How do you figure?"

"We both tend keep things to ourselves," Lowell said, "However our emotions usually show on our faces. We're willing to do whatever necessary to protect the ones we care about…I have a scar to prove that…The members of my guild didn't know about how I murdered Ragou and Cumore until Flynn told them. And I'm just gonna guess here, but you haven't told Flynn about this yet have you?" He placed his hand to his right side, right where I had stabbed him.

"I told Flynn…"

"Did you now?"

"I told him just before you woke up," I said, "I don't think he knows how to deal with it yet…He looked really upset."

"I guessing he didn't punish you then…"

"No…"

"Then don't worry about it," Lowell said, "Flynn's not gonna punish you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Lowell said, "I've known Flynn for a long time. He'll think about it for a while but he's not going to punish you…"

"I see…" I muttered, "I never did thank you."

"For what…" Lowell muttered tiredly. It seemed as though his seemingly endless energy was starting to give out.

"For being such a good friend to the Captain," I said softly, "It wasn't until after you went missing that I realized this…Flynn…made himself sick looking for you when you went missing."

"Of course he did…" Lowell muttered as he shut his eyes, "That idiot."

"Lowell," I muttered. He grunted a bit in response and opened his stormy gray eyes, "I…never apologized…for that scar I gave you…"

"Ya'aready 'pologized…" Lowell mumbled.

"What do you mean?" I asked, "I never apologized!"

"You gave your apology…the day it happened," Lowell said about as strong as he could manage.

I can't tell if he's delirious because of the fever he's running from the poison still in his bloodstream or if he hit his head when he fell on me. But either way, I should get Lowell back to the doctor, he's really not well. "How do you figure?"

"The look in your eyes…before I fell and lost consciousness…was enough," He muttered as he shut his eyes again, "That look…of pure regret, fear…and shock. I've…never forgotten that look in your eyes…that day…you may not have said sorry…with your voice…but…you said it…with your eyes…and that's…much more powerful than words…"

I swear, if Lowell had come up to me and said that out of the blue I would have taken him to the nearest doctor. Now I know it _must _be the fever and poison talking because I don't think Lowell could _ever_ come up with something so intelligent sounding and philosophical in full form. "If you say so." I muttered.

We sat in silence for a while. I watched as Lowell's head would dip then he would slowly raise it as if he was trying to fight his fatigue, "I need…to thank you too…"

"For what?" Why was he _thanking_ me?

"For…watching out for Flynn…when I can't," Lowell whispered as his head dipped. Only this time he didn't attempt to raise it again, "I know…you'll do…anything for Flynn…which is why…" Lowell trailed off almost inaudibly.

"Lowell?" I asked as his head hit my shoulder. He had fallen asleep mid-sentence. I tried to position him so I would be able to pick him up and bring him back to the room. But as my luck with him should have it, he fell on me, "Dammit Lowell!" I gasped as his deadweight pinned me to the ground. Getting out of this one was going to be _fun_. "You always have to go and make things difficult don't you?" I was now awkwardly trapped under his fifty-some-odd kilogram deadweight until someone came to my aid or until Lowell woke up. I heard a few quiet footfalls approaching my position, "Who's there?" I called.

"Sodia…" Captain Flynn muttered as he emerged from the doorway.

"Captain!" I exclaimed softly, "How long were you standing there for?"

"Since Yuri stumbled into you," Flynn said softly looking away.

"So…you heard everything then…"

"Yeah," He responded, "I'm sorry." He knelt beside me and gently lifted Lowell off of me.

"So," I asked as Flynn rested Lowell's head on his lap, "What do you think?"

"About what?"

"About what you heard." I mumbled.

"It pleases me greatly to know that I have two dear friends that will do anything for me," He said, "And it pleases me even more so to see the two of you getting along."

"Dear friend…?" I repeated softly.

"That's right," Captain Flynn said, "You're one of my closest friends. From now on, when it's just the two of us, you have my permission to call me Flynn."

"Do you think that Lowell and I are…alike?"

Flynn sighed, "I do." He muttered.

"Is that why…you selected me to be your lieutenant?"

"Not at all," Captain Flynn said, "I selected you as my second-in-command because you're dedicated and hard working. You do your job well and I know I can count on you one hundred percent."

"If Lowell was still a knight," I started, "Would he be your lieutenant?"

Flynn scoffed a bit, "Probably not," he said, "We're best friends and all but we clash way too much. Yuri wouldn't take orders from me at all. And odds are, Yuri would be a captain himself."

"I see…" I muttered. The three of us sat in silence for a while. It got to the point where the only thing that could be heard aside from the waves crashing up against the cliff wall was Lowell's slightly labored breathing.

"We should get him back to the infirmary," Flynn said as he placed his hand to Lowell's forehead, "He's still feverish from his ordeal and I'm sure if we don't get him back soon Lady Estellise will send the Royal Guard after him."

"I think you're right," I said as I stood, "Do you need help?"

"No," Flynn said as he lifted Lowell from the floor, "I'm fine."

"Sir, I'm under the impression that Lowell isn't too keen on listening to people."

"No, he's not," Flynn said as he headed towards the infirmary, "Yuri's never been too keen on listening to anyone. And you can call me Flynn."

"That's going to take some getting used to," I said, "F-Flynn…"

"See," He said smiling lightly, "You can do it."

"Flynn!" Lady Estellise cried as we entered the room, "Where did he run off to? Is he alright? Should I go get the doctor?"

"Yuri's alright Lady Estellise," Flynn said as he placed Lowell on the bed, "He just pushed himself too hard. All he needs is to rest for a few days."

"Lady Estellise," I said, "Where is the rest of Brave Vesperia?"

"They're all off doing other jobs," The Princess answered, "We've been really busy lately. The only reason why I came when I did was because I was in Zaphias for a meeting with Ioder."

"Does Brave Vesperia even know that one of their members is injured?"

"They've been informed," Flynn said, "Judith was the one who brought us here. She said that once they were finished with their work for the day they would come here."

"The guild is still really small," Estellise said, "And Yuri always takes the most difficult and dangerous jobs with Judith. But today Judith had an escort job to do in Zaphias so Yuri went alone…I wonder if Yuri was able to get the synthesis items we were sent to find…"

"I got them…" Lowell muttered groaning slightly as he woke up.

"Yuri!" Estellise cried.

"Keep it down…" Lowell mumbled as he held his head, "My head…"

"I'm sorry," Estellise said, "How are you feeling?"

"Ugh…" Lowell moaned as he shut his eyes.

"That bad huh?" Flynn asked.

"Yeah…"

"Heh, for you to admit that you _must_ be feeling terrible," Flynn said.

"It feels like I have poison, weak, paralysis and petrify all at the same time," Lowell muttered, "It's really not a good feeling…"

"Well that's what you get for hunting me down," I said, "You probably wouldn't be feeling so ill if you had stayed in bed."

"I know, I know…" Lowell muttered and he chuckled a bit, "Mom."

I felt my cheeks turn red, "Excuse me?"

"Well, it's what I call Flynn from time to time," Lowell responded, "He's got the mother hen act down pat and it seems as though it's contagious. Estelle, you should stay away from them. You don't want to catch what they have."

"You're too much," I said.

"I know I am," Lowell smirked.

"Oh good, you're awake."

"Doctor," Flynn greeted as the older man entered the room, "How can we help you?"

"I just want to see how Young Master Lowell is doing?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lowell exclaimed, "What's with the whole "Young Master Lowell" thing?"

"You are a noble, am I correct?"

"You are," Lowell responded, "But please, don't call me "young master." It just doesn't sit well with me. Call me Yuri."

"Alright," The man said, "How are you feeling?"

"Oh wonderful," Lowell muttered sarcastically, "Like I could take on three of those giganto monsters all on my own."

"You were badly poisoned," The doctor said, obviously catching the sarcasm in Lowell's tone, "It's going to take you quite a few days to feel completely better."

Lowell sighed, "How long am I going to be stuck here?"

"Three to four days depending on how quickly you recover from the poison," The doctor said as he injected something, probably an antidote of some sort, into Lowell's arm, "But I'm going to suggest taking it easy for about a week."

"Dammit," Lowell whined, "I have at _least_ four jobs lined up in the next few days. I can't just cancel them."

"I don't have much to do in the next few days. I could take over your jobs until you're feeling better."

"Judi!"

I looked over at the door and the rest of Brave Vesperia was standing there.

"Yuri!" The young guild leader called, "Are you alright?"

"I'm feeling a little sick right now but I should be back on my feet in a few days."

"I'm sorry," The boy exclaimed, "I shouldn't have had you go on that dangerous mission by yourself."

"Hey don't worry about it," Lowell said as he weakly patted the boy on the head, "We didn't know something like this was going to happen."

"I know but…from now on if we get a really dangerous job we're not gonna send anyone on it alone," The boy said.

"Sounds good Captain Karol…" Lowell said tiredly.

"What's wrong?" Estellise asked.

"…'M tired…" Lowell muttered.

"The medicine I just administered is a powerful antidote," The doctor said, "However the side-effect of it is extreme fatigue. Odds are once you fall asleep, you won't wake until morning."

"…'Kay…" Lowell mumbled barely able to keep his eyes open at that point, "…'Night…"

"We should let Yuri rest," The Krytian woman Judith suggested, "And we should get some rest ourselves. We've had a busy day and tomorrow is going to be just as busy."

"That's true," Karol said, "We have quite a few jobs lined up for tomorrow. Judith, are you sure you're going to be okay taking on Yuri's work for the next few days? He always had the most work."

"I'll be alright," Judith said, "I didn't have any work set up tomorrow anyway."

"You're going to continue working?" I asked.

"Of course," Karol said, "Yuri wouldn't want us to cancel jobs because he was injured."

"Do you happen to know where Yuri's belongings are?" Judith asked, "I need the small notebook he keeps on him."

"This one?" Flynn asked as he pulled a small black and purple notebook out of Lowell's jacket pocket.

"Thank you Flynn," Judith said as she took the notebook from the commandant. She opened the book to the marked page, "Oh I'm in luck, Yuri's only job tomorrow is here in Nordipolica. I can keep my eye on him."

I could see the contents of the small book and I must say for someone how never took much interest in anything but fighting and raising hell, Lowell had extremely neat handwriting. It wasn't as neat as Flynn's but it was neater than mine. "I didn't think Lowell would have such nice handwriting," I commented.

"Yuri worked hard on his handwriting when we were children," Flynn said, "He had to, he's left handed. He wanted to prove to the woman who taught us to write that a left-handed child could write just as neat if not neater than a right-handed child."

"I would have never guessed," I said, "He doesn't seem the type."

"Yuri doesn't like to lose," Flynn said, "I think we're going to take our leave now. We'll be back in the morning to see how Yuri's feeling. Please allow us to pay for the inn tonight."

"Oh we couldn't possibly do that," Judith said, "_We_ will cover the cost of the inn tonight. We are in your debt. I don't know what would have happened if you hadn't been on Hypionia to rescue poor Yuri."

Flynn nodded, "Alright," He said, "Thank you. Come on Sodia let's get some rest."

I nodded in agreement. Dealing with the hectic events that Lowell had brought about had left me feeling exhausted. And I was really looking forward to a good night's sleep.

"Sodia…"

"Yes Captain?"

"Thank you for saving Yuri."

"It was the least I could do for him…" I muttered, "After what I did to him that time. Although he never blamed me for it. I mean he gave me quite the lecture but he never blamed me."

"He found a justified explanation for your actions, didn't he?"

"He did."

"That's probably why," Flynn said, "He must have seen that you had a good reason to do what you did."

"I could have killed him though!"

"But you didn't," Flynn said, "He survived. That's probably why he never said or did anything about it."

"What kind of logic is that?"

"Yuri's logic," Flynn said with a laugh, "Don't try to understand it. Even _I_ can't figure it out."

"Is that where the whole "you already apologized" thing came from?"

"Probably," Flynn said as we entered the inn, "Two rooms please. Brave Vesperia said that they will be covering the tab."

"Alright sir," The woman said as she grabbed two keys, "Here you are. Enjoy your stay."

"Thank you." Flynn said as he took the keys, "Here you are Sodia."

"Thank you," I said, "Are you sure everything will be alright if we stay here the night?"

"Master Ioder has things all worked out for us," Flynn said, "It will be fine."

"If you say so."

"I also want you to stay here until Yuri is well again," Flynn said, "So you can keep your eye on him. Look at it as your punishment for what happened at Zaude."

"Understood!"

"Good night Sodia."

"Good night Flynn."

* * *

><p>So what did you think? I wanted to attempt to write a Tsundere Sodia but I'm not sure I pulled it off. It's the first time I've written in her personality but I think I nailed it. As far as shippings go, I'm not sure if I'm going to go SodiaYuri, Sodia/Flynn, or Yuri/Estellise. I'll figure it out. I wanted to make the little Yuri-Sodia heart-to-hearts as awkward as possible yet almost fluffy in a way. I referred to Yuri as "Lowell" just about all the time in this because I can't really see Sodia using his first name much. I will probably write a few more chapter for this story so keep your eye out for it. Until next time, Ja ne!

_Ex-Shark-Virtue-005_


End file.
